Yariacho Gamuyan
Yari is the daughter of Gamuyan, a prophetic bird of Slavic origin. This is Lucky6278's OC, please don't edit. Character Personality Yari can be quite soft-spoken at times, but do not mistake that for shyness. She only speaks when she needs to and in most situations she is with Maddie who is more than content to talk enough for the both of them. By nature, she can seem cold, even aloof. This is because she carries the burden of seeing every monster's future and her mother has cautioned her against speaking about those things. Appearance Yari has long wavy white blonde hair and light lavender eyes. From the neck downwards she has the body of a bird, particularly that of a snowy owl. Abilities and Interests *'Prophecy: '''Due to both being raised by priestesses of Delphi and her birth mother, Yari is essentially omniscient, able to see anyone's past, present, and future. *'Flight: '''Yari is able to fly short distances and only in wide open spaces because it is dangerous for her to fly when there are things she can crash into. History When Yari was very young she was left on the doorstep of a psychic, Tisi. She grew up in the Temple of Apollo at Delphi surrounded by the loving care of the priestesses and learning that she was a natural prophet, able to see visions of the future. When she was twelve, she prophecized the first destruction of the temple and in a panic she and her adoptive mother fled. Later they returned to find the temple had been ravaged by a rogue fire elemental named Griselda. Yari's mother was able to tame Griselda and in time, fell in love with her. Soon after, witchcraft became a dangerous profession, so Griselda took her pregnant wife and Yari to her ancestral home, the volcanoes of Hawaii, to wait out the Dark Ages. It was during those long years that Yari ffirst sprouted feathers, gained true omniscience and found out who her mother was. Heartbroken that her mother gave her up, Yari set out to track her down in the early 1900's. Monster - What kind of monster are they? Gamayun is a prophetic bird of Slavic folklore. It is a symbol of wisdom and knowledge and lives on an island in the mythical east, close to paradise. She is said to spread divine messages and prophecies, as she knows everything of all creation, gods, heroes, and man. Like the Sirin and the Alkonost, other creatures likewise deriving ultimately from the Greek myths and siren mythology, the Gamayun is normally depicted as a large bird with a woman's head. Relationships Family Truth is, Yari has never met her mother. Neither of her adoptive mothers judged her for her blindness or when she started sprouting feathers. She is closer to Tisi than Griselda mainly because she has known Tisi longer, though Griselda is more loving and protective. Friends Maddie is the only ghoul at school Yari is seen fanging out with. She is attentive to Yari's moods and always knows what to say to get her out of other monster's head and into reality. Enemies Yari has no particular dislike of any monster. Romance What’s their opinion about it? Who are they crushing on? Are they dating someone? Trivia *Yari is blind *She has two adoptive mothers, Griselda, a fire elemental, and Tisi, a past high priestess of Delphi Gallery Notes *Anything you want to say as a creator?